Alec and Clary
by rainbow-socks-girlie
Summary: Well this is a story I wrote for this website a while ago. I had it uploaded but people didn't like it so i'm trying again!  Bascially Alec finds out that maybe he HAS feelings for Clary
1. Chapter 1

****

Hello everybody! How are you?

To those guys who hate my story because of the AlecxClary pairing, I just wanted to say that, fine say what you want. I think both characters are cool, but they shouldn't really be together. I

just wanted to experiment. YES I know Alec is gay, and yes I know its gross but it was an experiment. People have written things about MagnusxClary and that's okay so why isn't mine?

And thank you to Jaden-Cyber Incision for making me want to upload it again!

This is dedicated to you, and who knows? Maybe someone will like it!

Clary sat beside Alec in her bedroom. She felt slightly uncomfortable with the silence, but she knew that her relationship with Isabelle's moody older brother wasn't good. She supposed he was good-

looking with his dark midnight hair and hostile blue eyes. Good looking, but gay.

"Alec are you gay?" it slipped out at the wrong moment.

He leapt up from the bed, his face red with anger.

"How could you think that? That Magnus and I? We're not dating!" he shouted.

Clary shrank back from him but it didn't stop her.

"Alec it's okay. We know and it's okay with us… really"

"I am not gay!" he shouted

His hands pushed her away from him. They were clinging to her shoulders, his nails were hurting her. She stared up at him, eyes wide.

God, she **was **pretty. Her green eyes were strangely irresistible. And her innocent face. Alec found himself staring at her lips…

"Alec, what are you doing?" Clary whispered

He jumped. He had been imagining what it must be like to kiss her. Why, why was this happening now? He found himself tilting her head back.

"Alec?" she murmured

He said nothing. What was he doing? He had no experience with girls. He had never wanted to kiss a girl… but Clary? A mundane girl from Brooklyn?

Surely it must be same as kissing a boy.

He looked at her. She was staring back, a confused expression on her face. He cupped her face with his free hand.

And he kissed her. Yes him, Alec Lightwood was kissing a girl. It felt… different, but nice. Clary had her eyes closed. What was she thinking?

Alec was kissing her. He was gay. Or was he bisexual? She didn't know. But kissing him was pleasant. Why was she kissing him? His lips were soft, now she knew why Magnus thought he was so

beautiful. He looked like an angel. Alec.

Then he broke away then, breathing hard.

Clary shut her eyes then. What was that about?

She couldn't and he couldn't. Oh it was all wrong.

She buried her face in her hands.

"Clary, it's okay. It doesn't matter" he said hopelessly. Then they were kissing again. Oh god, she was attracted to him.


	2. Chapter 2

He was Magnus' though. How could she tell him she wanted him? For all she knew, it could be a one-off thing. An experiment. Maybe it was, but for now she would enjoy it.

Kissing Clary was amazing. God she was beautiful, radiant. How had he not noticed before? His hands went to her back. This was totally different to Magnus. Clary Fray. What an amazing girl. His teeth

grazed her lips and she groaned.

"Alec" she sighed. He let go of her and stared at her like he'd never seen her before.

"Clary" he said softly. She looked up at him.

Tears were filling her eyes.

"Clary" he said again. God, why was he so awkward? She smiled, a small smile. Her eyes sparkled and he wondered where he'd been his whole life. Where had Clary been for that matter?

Clary lay on her bed. This day had turned out to be a disaster. Alec Lightwood? She had been waiting for Jace, but had ended up kissing Alec. He was gay though, she knew that. He was probably

disgusted with himself for kissing her. She was still amazed.

How had it happened? They had been arguing and then.. She closed her eyes to the memory of his lips brushing hers. If Magnus found out, it would be her fault.. Or Alec's? She didn't know. She found

herself thinking about him. His eyes, once she'd found them hostile and cruel. But now, they were as a beautiful as the colour of the sky. Clary stared at the ceiling as Magnus came in. Alec was at his

side. She sat up, a deep flush creeping across her cheeks.

"Jace is here Clary" Magnus said gently. Alec ignored her, his expression cold. Clary felt hurt. After last night she thought he'd set their differences aside. _I guess I was wrong _she thought bitterly. She

left the room, giving Alec the cold shoulder. He _deserved _it she decided.

There he was. Jace. He smiled.

"Jace" she said smiling. She stood up on her tip toes to kiss him.

Alec came into the room with Magnus. He glared at Jace and Clary, and stalked away leaving an awkward Magnus behind.

Jace's lips brushed her neck and she felt so confused. She'd fallen for Jace… now his best friend? No. What had happened between her and Alec was history and she hoped it wouldn't happen again.

Or did she? Ughh why couldn't she make up her mind? Jace kissed her once more, and he went to Isabelle to talk. She slipped quietly out of the room.

She bumped into Alec in the corridor. She jerked away from him. He grasped her shoulders firmly.

"Clary" he said angrily, his mouth thin.

She pulled away, her eyes filling with tears.

"Clary look at me!" he said tilting her face up, placing his hands on her shoulders again.

"What Alec? Have you come to talk to me? Maybe kiss me? Then are you going to walk away, and pretend nothing happened? Pretend that you still hate me?" she said bitterly.

His face darkened.

"I don't hate you Clary" he said gently.

She pulled away again. He grabbed her face again and his lips brushed hers.

"If I hated you Clary, would I do that? Would I-?"

He broke off as his lips brushed hers again. She responded helplessly. She couldn't help it, she was attracted to him.

Alec Lightwood she sighed to herself.

Then she let him kiss her.

Alec kissed her again. He couldn't stop himself.

She was so small, fragile, he felt as if he _had _to protect her. She pulled away from him, touching a finger to his lips.

"No Alec. I can't. You're gay.. And I love Jace. This isn't right"

Then she let go of him, and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry this is short. But i've been busy. Thank you for those reviews. Hadn't expected feedback at all. Give me ideas would you? I'd love some! Thanks xx_**

Clary Fray. He hadn't been able to sleep at all. He had been thinking of her the whole time. He'd hurt her, and now all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and tell her he was sorry, that he loved

her and only her. _But she won't believe me _Alec thought wearily. She thought he was gay and he had too, but somehow Fate had other plans for him.

_Not Alec, never him _Clary thought sadly. She loved Jace, she knew that….. Right? Alec was gay. He had been as long as she knew him and he wasn't going to feel any different. Ever. What had

happened was history.

"Clary?"

She ignored him. He sat on the bed beside her.

"Please just hear me out"

She looked at him.

"What do you want? Alec, I love Jace. And I thought I was your friend. You hate me. Stop pretending that we're friends. Isabelle is my friend. But you have never been"

Alec clenched his fists and cupped her face in his hands.

"Clary. I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?"

He kissed her gently. She slapped him hard, tears running down her face.

"No Alec. Please. You have Magnus. He's in love with you. Jace loves me. This isn't right!

"Do you truly believe that? Do you believe I don't love you? Because I love you. I want _you_. You're the only girl that's every made me feel this way"

She looked so beautiful. He was still getting used to it. How hadn't he noticed?

"Alec, you love Magnus. I'm not making you pretend to feel things for me to make up for hating me. I don't want that"

"I want you Clary. Please"

He kissed her again. His arms went around her. She stroked his hair softly. Her hands were soft on his face.

"I've always thought you were beautiful" said Clary looking at him.

"Unapproachable but beautiful"

Alec smiled down at her.

"Did you know hostility is just attraction?" he said smiling. Clary blushed.

Magnus sat on the sofa. Jace joined him.

"There's something going on between Alec and Clary" Magnus said softly.

"A love triangle" Jace whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

"You should go" Clary said softly. Alec clenched his fists.

He looked so angry, his whole body was shaking.

"I'm not good enough is that what it is?" he said angrily.

Clary gasped.

"Alec no!"

Alec cupped her face in his hands. His thumb stroked her face.

"Then let me love you. I want to"

"I don't know how" Clary said helplessly.

Alec kissed her, his hands gripped her tightly.

"That's a start" he said breathlessly.

"Please go. This is too hard for me to handle right now. Please Alec. Go"

Jace entered the room.

"Goodnight Clary" Alec said angrily and stalked from the room. Clary smiled at Jace who didn't return her smile.

"What's wrong?"

Jace shook his head.

"Are you and Alec…. Dating?" he whispered, pain in his eyes. Clary shook her head.

"No. I don't like him that way"

"With Clary were you?" Magnus said coolly. Alec looked at him.

"She's gone to bed, and quite frankly she can stay there for all I care" Alec said. Magnus looked concerned.

"Is there something you want to tell me about you and Clary?"

Alec shook his head. "No Magnus. There's nothing. Nothing"

"No from Clary" Jace said. Magnus nodded. "Same with Alec" Jace punched the sofa. "Why would Alec lie to me? And why would he fall in love with the girl I'm in love with?"

Magnus shook his head "I don't know. But there's a party tonight. A Downworlder party. All of us are going. I suggest you keep an eye on Clary"

Isabelle put the finishing touches on Clary's hair. It fell in soft ringlets around her face. Clary smiled up at her.

"Thank you Isabelle. I look-"

"Pretty"

Alec smiled. Clary looked away. Isabelle looked confused.

"I'll leave you to it Clary okay? See you later"

Then she left. Clary looked desperately at her but the door shut. Alone. With Alec. She bit her lip and got up. Alec's eyes were on her.

"Going to the party?" she asked.

"You don't want me to come" Alec said bitterly. "I get it. All you want is Jace"

She turned to face him.

"Alec. I _don't _love you. Don't you understand that? It's Jace I want"

Alec cupped her face in his hands.

"Why are you so sure of that Clary? Why don't you think it's possible that you love me? It's very possible" he said angrily.

She shook her head and pulled away.

Jace came in and put an arm around Clary.

"Let's go" he said to her. She smiled up at him. Alec glared at the floor and waited until they had left. He turned to the mirror and punched it. Blood poured from the wound in his left hand as he

clenched it.

_I am going to be okay_ Clary thought. Alec was not going to ruin this. Jace kissed her and she looped her arms behind his head. She could see Alec behind Jace but she ignored him. Jace's lips were so

soft. He held her tighter and she whispered against his lips "I love you". He smiled and kissed her again. It was true. She loved him.

_**I have a lot ready for the next chapter. Loads of fights, hot making outscenes (hopefully!) competition between best friends etc. Thanks for reading. **_

_**And oh yes, I need to tell you that an fanfic is under construction with amazing writer Jaden-Cyber Incision. Please please please check her out! Thank you.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_This is why I hate parties,_ Clary thought. Vampires, werewolves, faeries, all sorts of Downworlders were here. That made her nervous. Last time she'd been to one, Simon had been kidnapped by a

vampire. While being a rat after drinking a faerie drink. She smiled at the memory. It hadn't been funny at the time, but everything was okay. Simon was okay. But Alec wasn't. There was something

wrong with him.

"I'll see you later alright?" Jace said, kissing her cheek. "Don't get up to anything naughty"

He had a smile on his face, but his eyes were serious. She nodded slowly. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Be back soon.. okay?" she said softly.

"I will"

He turned and walked from the room. She sighed and sat on one of the chairs. Parties weren't fun without Jace. She was left to worry about Alec.

Isabelle was lost in the crowd, already moving to the rhythmic beat. Magnus was also here. But Alec? She hadn't seen him since she saw him in Isabelle's room. Maybe he had decided to stop following

her around. And maybe he'd decided not to go to the party after all. It was possible as she'd practically told him not to come to the party. Clary sighed.

"Hey".

No. There he was. Alec had a strange glint in his eyes. She bit her lip and looked at him. He smiled at her, his eyes still full of a strange light. He held out his hand. She stared at it, nervous.

"Dance with me Clary" he said softly pulling her into his arms. Clary took a deep breath and let him pull her towards the crowd. Jace wasn't here. He was gone on an errand for Magnus, but he would

be back later. But she needed him _now_. Right now, before Alec did something stupid. Alec stroked her face, his fingertips light on her face. He looked deathly serious, an expression that filled her with

dread and worry. He kissed her cheek, his lips soft .She tensed, pulling away slightly. _Why was he always ruining things?_

"Please Alec. Not now" she said desperately.

"Clary. I want _you_. I love you."

Alec was acting really strange. She could feel his heart beating fast in his chest. His breathing was fast and uneven. He didn't look okay.

"Alec are you alright?" she asked

Alec smiled down at her.

"Of course Clary. I'm with you, the girl I _love_"

She looked for Magnus, but he wasn't there either. _Oh no, _she thought.

"No Alec. You don't love me. I don't know what it is that's making you think you are, but this has got to stop. You love Magnus and I love Jace-" she said quickly

Alec shook his head.

"I can't. I can't choose who I love. And I know who I want. You. No one but you"

"Why?" tears were in her eyes. He was looking at her, as if he really truly _loved _her.

"You're beautiful Clary. I've never felt like this before, not with Magnus"

Tears fell down her face. He brushed them away.

"I'm sorry Clary. But that's the way it is"

"Jace. You've got to come now. Right now"

Magnus shouted into the phone.

"Has he done anything?" Jace said angrily. Magnus looked at Clary and Alec. They were dancing. Clary looked uncomfortable. Alec was staring into her eyes. His arms were tight around her.

"Just get here, as soon as you can" Magnus said softly.

He looked away as sadness filled his heart.

Alec tilted her face towards his, his breathing coming in ragged gulps. Clary looked up at him. Did she really love Jace? Or was she lying to herself all along? That all this time she'd been telling Alec lies,

that actually she …. _loved _him?

No. It couldn't be. He looked into her eyes. He wasn't going to kiss her now was he? It was in public. He leaned in closer.

Yes, he was. And she wasn't quite sure she wanted to stop him.

He leaned in closer again, just inches away from her lips.

She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes.

Alec brushed his lips against hers. They were soft, and she couldn't help kissing him back. For the first time.

He pulled her tighter against him, his hands in her hair.

Alec. _I love you_, she thought. She felt dizzy, so many emotions were inside of her. Shock. Sadness. Love. Anger. She loved Jace no matter what. He had always been beautiful. She was attracted to

him.

There was always a fire inside of him, that she found so alluring. He was the boy she'd always wanted, since she'd met him that day in Pandemonium, with Simon. He had looked like a lion with his

beautiful hair and golden eyes. Alec had looked dangerous too, all hostile and dark. Alec was amazing too. She just

never had figured it out. _Until now, _she thought.

His lips brushed her neck, her throat. She gasped.

He moved back to her lips, as she tangled her fingers in his hair. She opened the front of his shirt and traced the lines of muscle on his chest. Alec groaned softly and tilted her head back, his lips

trailing up and down the side of her neck.

"Alec, I'm sorry" she said.

Alec's face darkened. She reached up and touched his cheek. He tensed.

"I was lying. I…. _love _you too"

He smiled and kissed her again.

"Well isn't this a surprise" a voice said coolly. Clary looked over to the source of the voice. She knew it was him already.

Magnus and Jace. Jace had a seraph blade in his hand and he didn't look very happy…

_**Well... what's going to happen? Is she going to leave Jace for Alec? Or she going to forget Alec? Tell me in a review please, I really don't know who to pick.**_

_**I don't know how many more chapters to do, i'm running out of ideas. Maybe two or three. This has been amazing and i'm shocked at how much feedback i've gotten. I'd expected people **_

_**to hate this, like before. I didn't expect alot of reviews either. But i'm so happy people like it! Thank you!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Alec it seems you forgot to tell me you were carrying on with my girlfriend" Jace said softly, his eyes angry.

"Jace I couldn't help it-"

Jace shook his head. "Of course you could help it. You saw me, happy with Clary and you decided to ruin it by seducing her. And I thought we were family. Alec, brothers don't do that"

Clary had her hands over her face, tears slipping down her cheeks.

_What have I done?_ Jace hated Alec and it was her fault.

"Jace- don't blame him it's my fault"

Jace looked at her, pain in her eyes.

"I wanted _you_ for so long Clary. Ever since I met you. And now you've decided to fall in love with my friend Alec. After everything you said to me"

She gave a sob and turned away. Jace whispered something in Magnus' ear and walked away. Magnus looked at Alec.

"I'm sorry" he said, and followed Jace.

"Clary"

Alec said reaching for her. She ran down the street.

Her face was streaked with tears. She stopped and looked at him.

"Did you do all of this to break Jace and I up?" she said quietly.

"No. Clary it just happened"

"_Thank _you Alec. For ruining my life" she said, turning and leaving him.

She had lost Jace.

_

* * *

_

Dear Alec.

_I'm sorry. For meeting you, and for letting it going on this far. The people we love hate us. Jace hates me, and I'm not sure I can handle that. I don't know why I'm writing to you but I wouldn't be able to speak _

_to you in person. Why did it have to come to this? Both of us should have backed off before everything went wrong. I __**should **__have. But I was hypnotised by your sensitivity and the way you said you loved me. I _

_don't think I love you, not the way I love Jace. Something __**did **__happen between us, I just don't know what._

_And that's why I have to go. I don't want to lose Jace, but I don't want to hurt you. So if I lose both of you, it will be easier that way. I won't have to choose. _

_Goodbye, Clary._

Alec held the letter in his hands. Slowly he clenched his fists crumpling the paper. He hadn't spoken to Magnus or Jace in two days. Clary.. was gone. He was gone. He didn't know what to say

anymore.

_**Well! Hope you liked it. I know it's short, but it's short and blunt. I can't choose between them. Maybe this will be the last chapter. Yeah, it would be sad to leave it like that but not all **_

_**stories have happy endings. Let me know what you think!**_

_**Thanks for reading- **__rainbow-socks-girlie xx_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well I was joking. I am not going to leave the story like that! Here goes. Maybe one or two more chapters? I can't believe I have 44 reviews. This is amazing, thank you! It's very short I **_

_**know but i can't choose how to end this story, Alec or Jace? I love the idea of Alec and Clary but I do love Jace too! Ughhh - so hard to choose! Please tell me your opinions! I am in **_

_**favour of one particular boy but i'm not sure. I wanted to thank:**_

_**Jaden-Cyber Incision- **Thanks for your reviews, your really awesome. Thanks for accepting my offer of writing a story together! You are an amazing author and I can't wait for you to update your story on _

_Magnus and Clary!_

_**And every single reviewer, you are awesome! Thanks for reading. I wonder if you wanted to read my story about Jem and Tessa from Cassandra Clare's new book "The Infernal **_

_**Devices" ? It's out now! Buy that book!**_

"You can't leave"

Clary ignored him. She couldn't look at him. She just _couldn't_.

Alec put his hand on her arm, forcing her to face him.

"Clary, you can't"

She shook her head.

"What else can I do Alec? Jace hates me. And now Magnus does too"

Alec tilted her face to his.

"They aren't. I talked to them. Jace is upset, but he'll get over it"

Clary's eyes filled with tears.

"And what about us?" Alec asked bitterly.

Clary looked up at him, her face pale.

"There is no "us""

Alec stroked her cheek, his hand shaky.

"You said you loved me. Were you lying too?"

Clary looked away from him. Alec kissed her, pressing his lips hard against hers. He held her tightly.

"I love you. I love you. I love you" he whispered against her lips. Clary pulled away.

"I am not choosing between you. I love Jace and if I love you then I'll leave to protect you both. I don't want either of you hurt. Magnus needs you. He loves _you_"

Alec's face darkened, his eyes becoming more desperate.

"All my life, I've felt like someone was missing. Like there was someone special I needed in my life. Clary, you _are_ that person"

She smiled sadly.

"But if I don't love you, why can't you let me go? If _you_ truly loved me, you'd let me leave"

Alec barred her way as she tried to pass him.

"Because Clary, running away would make you a coward. You're too scared to follow your heart and choose who you really want. And that's why you're running away"

Clary's face paled, all the colour running from her face. She took a shaky breath.

"So I'm a coward now? I want nothing more to do with you- or Jace as I only hurt him. This is my decision and you can't change my mind. Let me leave Alec"

He shook his head. She shoved him but he wrestled her back on her bed, his face only a few inches away from hers. She stared up at him for a moment then he kissed her hungrily, his lips pressing

hard against hers. Her fingers opened his shirt and she traced his chest. He was beautiful.

"If you don't love me Clary, why are you kissing me back? Why are you letting me kiss you?" he said breathlessly.

Clary couldn't answer him. How could she? She had lied again. She was attracted to Alec, no matter how hard she denied it. It was inevitable. His black hair slid through her fingers, shiny and soft. He

didn't try to be beautiful, and alluring. This was just Alec, and she'd never figured out how sensitive he was until she'd got to know him. And she was so glad she did.


	8. Chapter 9

_**Hey, thanks for reading! I'm really happy about this story. It's been my most popular! Check my JemXTessa from The Infernal Devices by Cassandra Clare :D if you want. Hopefully you'll **_

_**like it! This is just a short chapter to keep you going. I am trying to choose!**_

* * *

Jace sat on his bed. All he could think of was Alec kissing Clary. The way he had held her tightly against him and kissed her. And Clary had let him. Jace punched the door and leant his head against it.

To love is to destroy, he had always believed. And now he was starting to think it was really true. Clary had told him it wasn't true, but then she had destroyed him. Who was he to believe? Himself, or

the girl he loved.

"Jace?" Clary whispered. He let her in. She stood uncertain at the doorway.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. Jace looked at her. His face was blank.

"It's alright" he said coldly.

She felt tears slip down her face.

"I know you hate me. I just wanted to say I'm going home to my mom. I won't be bothering you again"

Jace looked at her.

"Clary. I love you. Why would you fall for Alec?" he whispered.

Did she really love Alec? Or was it Jace?

"He's my friend" she said. "But I love you"

He stepped forward, and cupped her face in his hands.

"I forgive you. Clary, I love you. I don't want to lose you"

"You won't" she whispered. Then he kissed her. She kissed him back. His lips were soft and hesitant at first. But then they became fierce and dangerous. She sighed.

And meanwhile Alec watched from the door.

"You love Clary" Magnus said softly. Alec said nothing. There was hurt and betrayal in his eyes. Alec had seen Jace and Clary. They came into the room then. Clary held Jace's hand.

"I'm sorry Magnus" she said softly. Magnus nodded. Alec's fists clenched.

"Everything's okay now" she said. She kissed Jace's cheek, feeling relieved. Alec picked up a lamp and flung it at the door. Clary jumped.

"My love for you wasn't enough? I was just a phase?" Alec shouted. He grabbed her arm. "Clary answer me!"

"Let me handle this" Clary said hastily. She motioned for Magnus and Jace to leave the room. The door shut. Alec turned to Clary. His eyes were blazing.

"Clary, you said you loved me! Why are you lying to Jace?"

"I'm not. I haven't lied. I love him!" she said softly. Alec forced her chin up.

"So when I kiss you like this you don't feel anything for me?" Alec said angrily. His lips crushed against hers. She gasped. Her fingers curled into his hair. She pulled her face away, her fingers still his

hair. Her breathing was fast and uneven.

"I-" she began.

"Don't say anything" Alec breathed, kissing her again.

She was lost in him. _I should stop, _she thought breathlessly.

"You do know Alec loves her" Magnus said. Jace nodded, a painful look one his face.

"Clary cares about him too." Jace said quietly. The warlock regarded him with concern in his green-gold eyes.

The boy had seen a lot in his short life.

Magnus watched him carefully. He wondered why it was Alec he had fallen for. Jace was handsome, no one could deny that. But he was too confident. He liked shy people.

"Do you want me to stop Clary?" Alec whispered against her lips. She sighed. _No I don't, _she thought, dizzy.

She was going to have to choose. She wanted Jace, true. But she wanted Alec too.


	9. Chapter 10

_**Last chapter I think, this is the tenth! Thanks for everything, thanks to notbotheredtologin () **_

_**who told me I had to choose. Thanks for that! And I have chosen. Thanks to Jaden-Cyber Incision for everything :D**_

* * *

Clary ran from Alec and went to her room. She was tired.

Tired of lying to Jace and lying to Alec. She lay on her bed.

She shut her eyes. And began to dream.

_She was in Idris, with Jace. He was wearing Shadowhunter clothes._

"_Alec is dead" Jace whispered. "He fought a demon for you. He died because of you" _

_Clary felt her heart pounding. __**No. No. No.**_

_Isabelle appeared beside her sobbing. She looked at Clary._

"_All he did was love you. And you never loved him back. He wanted to be like Jace"_

_**Be like Jace**__._

Clary sat up her heart pounding. _Alec_. She jumped out of bed and ran to Alec's room. She burst inside. He wasn't there. The bed was empty, all tidy. As if it hadn't been slept in. Where was he?

"Alec?" she called. Her voice echoed through the Institute.

No answer. She ran down to the kitchen. Magnus gave her a sad smile. _No._ She slammed the door behind her as she left. Jace would tell her. Alec couldn't be dead. He just couldn't.

_I need_ _him_, she thought. Then she heard voices coming from the Weapons room. Tears were slipping down her cheeks. She walked in the door preparing for Jace's response. Alec straightened up and

looked at her. She stood for a moment, marvelling just how amazing he was. How beautiful his dark blue eyes were as he looked at her. She gave a choked sob and she flung herself at him. She buried

her face in his chest as Jace watched. She felt Alec's arms wrap around her as she sobbed.

"I thought you were dead" she whispered.

"I'm not Clary" he said gently, stroking her hair. Jace walked off. But this time she didn't follow him. She knew what she wanted now. It was too hard to even think of life without Alec. She would die

without him. Without him kissing her and forcing her to tell the truth about how she really felt. Because she had to at some point. And that point was now.

"Alec" she said quietly. He smiled down at her. She reached up and stroked his face.

"I love you" she said. Alec's face hardened.

"Clary, I don't know if I believe you. You said it before, and you denied it. I want to trust you but I don't know if I can" he said quietly. Tears filled her eyes.

"Please believe me" she said. She reached up and kissed him. He hesitated before pulling her tightly against him.

"It's time to let her go" Jace said quietly to Magnus. Magnus nodded.

"There's no use denying they love each other" Magnus said softly. Jace looked like he was going to cry. He was shaking. Clary came into the room holding Alec's hand. He looked away.

"I'm sorry" Clary said shakily. "But I love Alec"

She went over to Jace and turned him towards her. There were tears in his eyes. She hugged him tightly. He held her too, kissing her hair.

"I'll love you always Clary. Don't forget that. I love you" he said his voice breaking. Clary kissed his cheek. He pulled away. Alec went over to Magnus. He hugged him. Magnus gave Clary a sad smile.

Jace squeezed Clary's hand, stroking it with his thumb. She let go of his hand.

"I will always love you too" Clary said softly. Jace nodded before pushing past her and leaving the room.

"It will be hard for him" Magnus said softly. Alec nodded.

"I'm sorry Magnus. I'm sorry"

Magnus smiled at him, but it was clear he was hurting.

Clary touched Alec's hand. He smiled at her. Isabelle smiled at them both from the kitchen table. She kissed his cheek gently. Magnus walked from the room too. So did Isabelle. Alec kissed her gently at

first. She sighed. Then he kissed her more fiercely. She tangled her fingers in his hair, marvelling how soft his lips were. She pulled away slightly.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" Alec whispered against her lips.

It was going to be hard without Jace. It would take a while for Magnus and Jace to get over it. But she'd always care about him. Jace was special. But she had Alec.


End file.
